herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky (GQ's Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down)
Ricky is the main hero from the April 2008 featured advertising photo essay Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down by Ellen von Unwerth published in GQ magazine. The photo essay is a re-imagining of the 1989 Spanish film Tie Me Up! Tie Me Down!, also known as Átame!. Ricky saves the life of former film star Marina Osorio by freeing her from a deadly addiction and by providing the lifelong happiness she craves from dangerous, unsavory men. Ricky is portrayed by Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Description Ricky is a white clean-shaven male. He is in his early twenties. He has brown hair and brown eyes. His personality is cool, laid-back, and smooth. Due to the promotional nature of the visual narrative medium, Ricky wears a variety of designer clothing which includes brands such as Versace, Levi's, and Dolce & Gabbana. The array of apparel consists of ties, vests, slacks, and other typical clothing associated with the upper class of society. His underwear is Hermès brand boxer shorts which costs approximately $320 and has the classic vertical stripe pattern. Heroism The first six images in the photo essay tells of Ricky's heroic intervention of Marina's debilitating sex addiction. The first image shows the initial encounter between Ricky and Marina. Ricky and Marina are both sitting in an upscale Paris restaurant. Marina is dressed in a discreet outfit to hide herself from obsessed fans. Her disguise includes a brown overcoat, dark tinted sunglasses, a sparkling cross necklace, and a shiny faux wedding ring. Ricky is sitting in a nearby table wearing a brown suit, black shoes, and a black fedora. Despite Marina's unassuming outfit, Ricky instantly recognizes Marina as the former film star known for her insatiable sexual appetite. The second image shows both Ricky and Marina traveling from the restaurant to a hotel. Ricky has successfully charmed Marina and has started his plan to cure her addiction. He teases Marina by pulling one of the drawstrings of her dress with his teeth. The third image shows Ricky playing along with Marina in the hotel. Marina thinks Ricky will have sex with her but he is just lulling her into a false sense of security. Marina is dressed in a lace teddy while Ricky pretends to be interested. The fourth, fifth, and sixth images show Ricky breaking Marina's addiction. No matter what Marina tries to do Ricky never has sex with her. Marina puts on various types of pink lingerie and even a red velvet blindfold. However, Ricky shows no sexual interest. He watches television or kneels indifferently. The most Marina could do was get Ricky to remove his pants and reveal his slim fit boxer shorts. After Ricky's successful attempts to resist Marina's seductive moves, Marina's brain chemistry changes and associates sex with friendship, caring, and sacrifice instead of uncontrollable carnal cravings. The remaining images in the photo essay tells of Ricky and Marina spending the rest of their lives together where Ricky provides pure untainted friendship. In contrast with the full color images of the beginning of the photo essay, the last five images are in black and white. The change in color scheme signifies a time jump from present to future. The black and white images show Ricky and Marina enjoying each other's company in different situations as they live out their lives. The seventh image shows Ricky fixing up his shirt and putting back on his necktie. This symbolizes Ricky's success in curing Marina and he is ready to move on and become her lifelong companion. The eighth and ninth images show the couple in another hotel's hallway having wholesome fun as a classy couple. Marina is in an attractive conservative dress while Ricky is in a business suit. The tenth image shows the couple again but with different outfits and in a different hotel's elevator. The eleventh image shows Marina in a bathtub while Ricky is in his boxers sitting next to the bathtub. This final image shows the conclusion of the photo essay. It reflects the moment Ricky and Marina found and helped each other. In conclusion, Ricky and Marina lived happily ever after. Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Good Category:Rescuers Category:Wealthy Category:Casanova Category:Outright Category:Bond Creator Category:Hope Bringer Category:Commercial Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Role Models Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Strategists Category:One-Shot Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Book Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:The Hero Category:In Love Category:Angels Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Paragon Category:Loyal